


Defender of the Undefended

by NotoriousReign



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Character Bashing, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoriousReign/pseuds/NotoriousReign
Summary: At six months pregnant with Miles's baby, Lola has decided enough is enough. She doesn't deserve the treatment she gets from Tristan and soon she realizes that she's not the only one he's mistreated.
Relationships: Frankie Hollingsworth/Esme Song, Miles Hollingsworth III/Lola Pacini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Mola Hope Universe





	Defender of the Undefended

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Latching Onto You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497862) by [eeveepacini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveepacini/pseuds/eeveepacini), [molaspacini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molaspacini/pseuds/molaspacini). 



> This is set in the Things We Can't Rewrite universe, which is now an ongoing rewritten fic on here called Latching Onto You by eeveepacini and molaspacini, where Lola had kept the baby instead of having an abortion and Miles decided to stay with her instead of Tristan. 
> 
> You have to be given fair warning though. This is not a pro-Triles or pro-Tristan fic. He gets ripped apart a little in here. If you like that character I highly recommend turning back around and reading something else. I didn't even tag the character, that way fans of his won't accidentally see this, so please don't get angry and testy over a warning I HAVE given you. 
> 
> To everyone else, enjoy!

* * *

Lola was six months pregnant, well into her second trimester, and she couldn’t exactly claim she was enjoying it. Don’t misunderstand her, she didn’t regret her choice and the more time she spent with Miles, the happier things were getting. The initial shock and fights and worrying not only from their parents but also from Miles’s dedication to her, had finally worn off.

Unfortunately, that didn’t account for the heartburn, dizziness, and leg cramps she felt almost on a constant basis.

It didn’t help that school wasn’t going easy on her. “This is the bed you made, we can’t exactly give you special privileges” was a constant phrase she heard and it took every ounce of strength not to smack a teacher whenever the words came out of their mouths.

On top of that, her friends were becoming more and more distant as time went on. Frankie was all the help she could be, but it was obvious this was as shocking and new to them as it was to Lola and she wanted to spend more time with Esme too (still a freaky concept to Lola, let alone a reality). Shay wasn’t talking to her at all and honestly it kinda hurt.

But she shouldn’t complain! Oh no, far be it for her to ever complain. Everyone expected her to be as bubbly as always, while a living breathing human being grew inside her. Because she had to always remember, she _asked_ for this somehow.

The one upside was that people stopped staring at her in the halls. Small victories.

As she tried to stand from her desk, a hand reached out and helped her up. Turning, Lola was surprised to see Saad shyly retreat it once she was fully standing and she returned the friendly grin with her own.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

They walked companionably out of the class together and Lola could sense the questions vibrating off him, but he kept his mouth shut. Sparing them both the awkward tension, Lola sighed, fiddling with the strap of her backpack. She and Saad were paired together often in classes and had started to grow close. She would hate if that were ruined now.

“I’m fine by the way. Everyone’s great, the baby’s great, classes are a chore but they’ve always been a chore. Thanks for helping me in science and thanks for letting me babysit your siblings, it was a lot of fun. Oh and did you see the little TikTok video we put together and sent to you?” Lola giggled to herself and took a deep breath.

Her cheeks flushed pink with the realization that she was babbling on, but it was nice feeling like her old self for once. She smiled and Saad chuckled along.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m glad you’re doing well and that my brother and sister like you. How is...”

They both stopped and moved aside as Tristan and Zoe walked by. The icy chill from at least one of them could be felt all around, nobody dared pop it. Nobody dared _breathe_.

Lola’s only consolation was that at least Tristan was walking better. Another small victory. He had to hold onto Zoe’s shoulder but the grip was getting lighter every day and his attitude returned. Although he’d gone pointedly quiet as he passed, then started up again.

She thought about how Miles had picked her in the end and held onto that thread of hope as well. She knew it was a tough decision and by now accepted that it wasn’t just about the baby, but sometimes she saw the way he ducked his head or quickly turned down another hall if she was with him and Tristan walked by.

Looking up at Saad, Lola was grateful he’d busied himself with opening a book. She gasped when she saw that it was Cecily von Ziegesar’s _Gossip Girl_ and snatched it out of his hands. Tristan was all but forgotten and Saad’s surprised blinking replaced the icy chill.

“I love this book!” She jutted her thumb in it near the beginning, where he’d left off. “Don’t worry I won’t lose your place. You’re on chapter 3 anyway.”

Saad flushed, looking around, but nobody was paying attention. He was standing with a pregnant girl anyway, the last thing their peers would care about would be the girly book he read.

“I’m only reading it because my sister likes it.”

“ _Suuure_.” Lola winked conspiratorially and his blush only worsened. “It’s totally okay for boys to like this stuff, don’t be ashamed.”

“No-no I’m not!”

“Saad, I’m just kidding. The books are better than the show anyway. All about Blair and Serena’s friendship, not which stalker dude they end up with.”

Saad laughed then. “I’ll take your word for it.”

They walked the rest of the way to their lockers together, Lola losing herself in discussions of other books Saad’s sister would potentially like. For a time she forgot all about Tristan and Miles’s past, but at the back of her head, she knew it would come up again. Sooner rather than later.

* * *

“Lola, what do you miss the most when you weren’t pregnant?”

Lola looked up from the recent batch of delicious chocolate chip cookies Esme and Frankie had made, still a little dazed at the aroma wafting around her. She plucked one from the tray and nibbled delicately before scarfing the whole thing down.

Through a mouthful of yet another cookie she answered, “Dyeing my hair.”

“Figures.”

She glanced sharply towards Esme and saw Frankie do the same, even though their backs were turned to her as they worked together by the oven. To her credit, Esme quickly corrected herself.

“Sorry I mean like… it was your staple! All those cute colours. It’s so weird seeing you in _brown_ hair.”

Lola giggled and saw the tension in Frankie’s shoulders slowly wash away. Ever since the two started openly dating, they became more relaxed not just around each other, but to their families and friends as well. Lola appreciated the fact that Frankie wasn’t trying so hard and stressing herself out as much as when she dated guys. Who knew that the Hollingsworths would have two bisexuals in their family! It was weird at first, but every time Lola spent these types of days with them she stopped finding it so weird. 

A part of her missed Shay and knew she wasn’t hanging out with Lola because of Shay’s parents. It was stupid, but she was grateful she wasn’t the only one they were judging.

Frankie had also sworn tooth and nail that Esme was the one who kept inviting Lola to join the two during frequent baking or movie sessions, which was a first for her. She was often reminded of the night she slept with Miles (how could she forget) when she felt like the odd one out.

Besides, Esme was a decent baker. Lola just had to have another cookie.

“I know, it _is_ weird. First thing I’m doing after having this baby is colouring my hair pink.”

“Not pink. Yellow. Symbolizing new life.”

Frankie nudged Esme with a smirk. “Well aren’t you _deep_.”

“Oh shut up.”

Esme rolled her eyes but a blush was still forming on her neck. Lola smirked and busied herself with the rest of her cookie. Let them have their little moment.

“How was art class today? Take your top off again?”

“ _Lo_!” Frankie sputtered, smiling. “Wait, did you?”

“You wish. I’ll have you know I wasn’t wrong that time. And I still have that painting if you wanna take a look.”

“Maybe I do.”

“Gross.”

Frankie laughed, blushing now as well. “Oh please, you’re having my brother’s _baby_.”

“Still gross.” Lola took another bite. “These are really good!”

“I know.” Esme shrugged a perky little shoulder, flipping her braid over. “Don’t fill up too much, there’re some pies too. You said you like strawberry right?”

“Yup. Ooh strawberry red for my hair!”

When said pies were done baking and they sat together, all three of them, around the sleek Hollingsworth kitchen table, Lola was again grateful that they’d included her and decided to let them know.

“Thanks for letting me try this stuff with you.”

“Are you kidding?” Esme took a bite out of her own favourite blueberry pie. “A pregnant person is the _perfect_ judge of food!”

“Nice use of pronouns.”

“How is Yael anyway?” Frankie inquired through her own bite of raspberry pie. “You haven’t really been hanging out with them much.”

“Yael’s been busy with college and prom. School’s just… whatever, you know?”

As articulate as that was _not_ , Lola watched as Esme stabbed her pie harder with the fork this time and sigh. “Tell me about it.”

“You know who I saw in the hall yesterday?” Lola’s tone changed, trying to lighten the mood. “Tristan. I’m glad he’s doing better, but now I see why Miles hates walking by him at school.”

“Why?” Frankie scoffed. The mood did not in fact lighten and suddenly Lola was privy to how protective Miles’s little sister and her best friend could really be. “Isn’t _he_ the one who got gonorrhoea by sleeping around with a bunch of _younger_ boys while he was class president? And Miles is the one who got disqualified for overspending?”

“You’re wrong.” Esme took another bite.

Frankie turned to her and scoffed. “How?”

“It was chlamydia, not gonorrhoea.”

All three of them burst into laughter. Lola almost choked on her food. How come Miles never told her about this stuff? Was he embarrassed? Wanted to be nice because Tristan had gotten hurt?

“I’m just saying, he’s one to talk.”

“Did you know he called me _exotic_ when he was calling Miles a man-whore?”

Frankie slammed her fork down now, jaw dropping. Esme continued to eat, but rose her eyebrows right back in acknowledgement. She nodded and wiped her mouth.

“Mhm, I overheard it in the hallway. That room is not as soundproof as they think it is.”

“He called him a _man-whore_? While sleeping around?”

Lola stopped eating, lost in thought. She would have to have a little word with Miles because honestly after months of back pain and morning sickness she was sick of feeling shamed at school because of his ex. And Miles deserved to spend his last few months at Degrassi with his head held high too.

They made a mistake. But she had been there for him when he needed it and they should be allowed to tell that to their future child.

Also… he really called Esme exotic?

“I’m just saying, Maya and Zoe weren’t considered Miles’s _exotic_ exes until I came along.”

“You’re right.” Lola found her voice again, still thinking. “And I remember that presidential debate too, they played it over the TVs in the school. Miles was kinda cocky…” She hurried on at Frankie’s look. “ _But_ Tristan outright made fun of his sexuality in front of everyone.” She deepened her voice. “ _Can’t decide whether he likes boys or girls_. Don’t you remember?”

“Wow. That is the worst impression of Tristan I’ve ever heard.” Esme drawled back.

That only garnered a few laughs, with Frankie nudging her. “She’s right though!”

“Of course she’s right, but what are you gonna do? Plan another protest?”

“Esme...”

“No no Franks… Esme’s also right.” Lola sighed and placed a hand over her protruding stomach. “If I wasn’t worrying about _this_ right now I would’ve _so_ been on Simpson’s case about it. Like I was with Tiny's protest. I just wish it wasn’t so _weird_ at the school now. I feel like people think they can never criticize someone just because they got hurt. But they were quick to criticize _you_.”

Esme straightened up and finished with her pie. “I think I like you Lola.”

Lola smiled then. “I like you too. You’re the first one of Frankie’s partners that’s ever included me in stuff.”

“Well I know what it’s like when people make a _big_ effort not to include you.”

Frankie nudged her again with her elbow, lighter. Knowing. Something couples do. A nudge that said _don’t worry I’m here now_. Lola felt her heart skip a beat as her thoughts turned to Miles once more.

It never occurred to her, not once, that Miles was a cheater just because he liked both guys and girls. Sure she worried that he thought about Tristan sometimes, especially early on in the pregnancy, but not because he was bi. It must’ve sucked having that called into question by your own boyfriend and never being able to see how wrong that was because of outside factors. The boyfriend was a minority as well, thus somehow exempt from criticism. The boyfriend got hurt now it’d seem callous to say anything.

It wasn’t really fair. But then… Miles picked Lola. So should she really care about fairness after everything now?

“Whatever, let’s change the topic. I’m getting acid reflux thinking about it.”

Esme and Frankie brightened at Lola’s chipper joke, the cloud around them skittering away.

“Same _here_.” Esme replied. She wiped her mouth and jumped off the stool, rifling through her shockingly expensive-looking Chanel bag. “Lola, have I told you I’m teaching Frankie to knit?”

“Oh God, don’t.” Frankie covered her face briefly, but she surprisingly wasn’t blushing. If anything her smile widened and she had a twinkle in her eye.

Lola watched them both curiously, eyeing the bag. “Knitting? Really?”

“We’re putting together a series of dolls for your baby and plan on posting them on Hastygram.” She released a small blue octopus with slightly lopsided eyes and placed it right in Lola’s open hand. “It’s a working progress. Say you love it.”

Lola stared down at the bumpy blue stitching and cute little grin. She tried to hold back tears. Naturally that didn’t work.

“I do, I love it.”

* * *

That night, Esme and Frankie had a sleepover. They watched a movie with Lola, but she decided to head for bed early. Not only did she know they wanted some privacy and alone time without outright saying so, she also knew they’d used it as an excuse to help Lola herself have some alone time with Miles.

When Mrs. Hollingsworth and Hunter had disappeared in their rooms, Lola quickly found Miles in his. They almost collided into each other as he tried to leave, but at his sleepy and bright smile she realized it was just an accident.

“I was coming down to look for you!” He stage-whispered, placing a hand on her cheek and leaning down to peck her lips.

Warm all over, Lola sighed into his kiss, deeper than either one of them had intended. They hadn’t seen each other for the better part of two days and she was starting to realize that whenever that happened it felt like someone punched her in the chest.

“Can I come in?” She finally asked once they’d parted and he was all too eager to comply.

He actually did leave and when he returned was carrying a cup of water in one hand and a cup of tea in another. Under his elbow was a heating pad. All three of these items were for Lola.

She couldn’t stop smiling.

He placed the items on the nightstand. “Door has to be open, but I’m just glad you’re here.” 

“Really?”

Miles huffed, flopping on his stomach across from her as Lola sat against the bed-frame. “What do you mean? Of course! It’s been _such_ a long week Lo, what with all the writing I’ve had to submit to colleges. I gotta tell ya, having a baby has definitely given me inspiration.”

He stopped mid-chuckle, noticing Lola’s thoughtful expression. She’d been watching his enthusiasm, how he looked so tired and dejected and how he lit up when he saw her, that any worry about shame went out the window.

“What’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong. I’m just thinking.”

“Did Esme bother you?”

“No actually…” Lola paused. “I know it probably sounds weird, but I think she’s been the best person for Frankie to be with.”

She waited for Miles to laugh, but then he just nodded a little to himself. “I think you’re right. I mean at first it was like _whoa_ that’s my ex! But I see the way they are together and I’ve never seen Frankie this chill with Jonah and Winston. So yeah… I’m glad Esme didn’t bother you.”

“I miss Shay. I wish she’d hang out with us more.”

Miles sighed and Lola braced herself for the _friends move on_ talk that inevitably came. “Sometimes you don’t hang out with the same people you thought you would, ya know? But I don’t blame you for missing her. She’ll come around.”

Still a better answer than what she expected. Lola bit her lip and decided to rip the bandaid off right away. She had been dying to talk to him about this all day anyway.

“Is that how you are with Tristan?”

Miles chewed on his cheek, thinking once more. “More like Chewie. Me and Tristan were never really friends, but I guess I did miss him in the beginning.”

“I never thought you would cheat on me just because you’re bisexual!”

She stopped, blinking, surprised with what she just blurted out. Better word vomit than real vomit, but still she had to look away and gather her thoughts once she said it.

“Lola, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

“I just…” She sighed, meeting his inquisitive gaze. “I saw Tristan at school today. It was weird.”

“Did he say something to you?”

A spark of fire sizzled in Miles as he propped himself up on his elbows. That sent a little flutter through Lola’s heart. He never defended himself before but was willing to do it at the drop of a hat for her? This really was a nice realization, but it only made her feel worse for Miles.

“No, he just sorta… walked by with Zoe in the halls. But I could tell he was pissed. Cold like the _arctic_ until he was gone.”

Miles relaxed, although she could see a tiny bit of disbelief. “Don’t mind him.”

“Well why do _you_?”

“What do you mean?”

“Miles come on, you say you’re not ashamed about the baby but then you avoid him every time he’s near you.”

“Lo, I’m _not_ ashamed of the baby!” Before she could protest, he took her hand and met her with an intense gaze. She couldn’t look away. “I’m not. I swear to you, I know it’s not _ideal_ , but I don’t regret choosing you.”

“I just don’t think it’s fair that you felt so… _wrong_ about yourself when you were with him.”

He scoffed and sat up. “I never felt that way when I was with Tristan. It was all my dad.”

Lola tilted her head. She sensed the tension, the anger simmering. But now that she was on a roll, she wasn’t backing down.

“Really? He made fun of you at the presidential debate, calling you… calling you….” She paused, furrowing her eyebrows. “Oh what’s that word where you can’t decide on things? I think it starts with an I.”

“Indecisive?”

“Right! Indecisive because you like both guys and girls.”

Miles had already been thinking, his anger about his dad petering away and turning into something new, although Lola didn’t know what just yet. “Yeah… How did you remember that?”

She waved a hand at him. “I was talking about it with Franks and Esme--"

Understanding and a new target dawned on him. “Right. Esme. Of course.”

Lola blinked, feeling bad for her then. They had all been gossiping, not just Esme. Now she was the one under fire?

“Don’t you think it’s a little weird he called her _exotic_ but not Zoe or Maya?”

Miles looked down, chastised. “It’s been awhile since that happened, Lo.”

“I think because he was your first boyfriend and helped you figure stuff out about yourself, you have this… feeling that you can’t ever say anything bad about him again. And I _also_ think it got worse when he got hurt. Now you wonder if you’re - pardon my French - a _dick_ if you do, same with the rest of us. But Miles...” She’d been babbling on again but this time it wasn’t so embarrassing, because she felt so strongly about it. Lola reached out and squeezed the hand he was holding, grabbed and squeezed the other one. “We have enough to deal with these next few months, here, at school, without you having to worry about what hallway or class you need to avoid too. We’re gonna be _parents_!”

She said the last part wistfully, more to herself too, because she noticed in alarm that her voice cracked. And yet, she still smiled. Lola saw that Miles’s eyes were glassy and he smiled right back, watching their hands.

A terrifying revelation. Parents at sixteen and seventeen. Although they had spent six months with the knowledge of a baby growing inside Lola, it still didn’t stop them from remembering it every single day.

For the rest of the night Lola felt as if a weight was lifted off them both, but she knew it wouldn’t fully disappear until she said more in the future. Just like with Tiny. But in that bed cuddling close to Miles, it wasn’t exactly at the top of her list of tasks. She was just glad to be there in his room with him. Enjoying life, enjoying their growth.

* * *

Lola and Frankie busied themselves in their Mandarin class with a final presentation that utilized Lola’s pregnant belly to full effect. They told a story in their best stilted version of the rich language that ended with a princess born in an egg. It earned them a B minus.

Small victories!

Together they walked out of class in an eruption of giggles and euphoric bliss. Lola felt like she wasn’t really pregnant for the first time. Just a normal girl laughing with her friend about school.

Naturally that had to be the perfect opportunity for an icy chill to pass through the hall once more. Technically, Lola and Frankie were the ones walking by as Grace and Tristan sat on a bench together. Still, there was no mistaking the identical scoffs that came from both of them.

Lola abruptly stopped and turned. Frankie had to pause in surprise, her joy destroyed more because of Grace rather than Tristan.

“Hi you two. How’s it going?”

“Um… good?” Grace replied as awkwardly as ever. They had books open on their laps and suddenly it looked like hers was all she wanted to read right now. 

“What about you Tristan? Hoping you’re feeling better.”

“I am. Thanks.” Was his dry reply.

A long uncomfortable pause ensued.

“The courteous thing here would be to ask how _I’m_ doing too.”

“What?” He blinked up at her.

Now Grace was paying attention.

“I mean, I know I wasn’t _hurt_ but you’d think seeing someone struggle for six months with a pregnancy would bring out _some_ sympathy.”

“It’s not exactly my fault my boyfriend cheated on me with you and you decided not to get an abortion.”

Lola’s cheeks flamed but if anything it only angered her. Grace even glanced at him in some semblance of what could pass as alarm. 

“No, you just got chlamydia from a bunch of random boys and blamed the bisexual you weren’t even with at the time. Or got mad at your friend for protecting you from a predator teacher. Am I getting that right? Because I know there’s more.”

Frankie’s uncomfortable stance washed away next to her and her laugh was the best thing Lola ever heard after those judgmental scoffs. What did Jesus preach again? Don’t throw rocks if you don’t want them thrown back at you? She needed to brush up on her old Bible studies, but then she’d been a little _busy_ lately.

Lola had done a little prying and research after her cuddly night with Miles and he had told her more stuff afterwards too. It felt good not only to defend herself but to defend her friends and boyfriend as well. Even Grace sat there more in stunned silence rather than the earlier look of disdain.

“I really am sorry you got hurt. Nobody deserves to go through something like that. But the world still doesn’t revolve around you. It’s your last year at Degrassi, probably not. Maybe if you weren’t so mean all the time and cared about someone without mentioning _pizza_ long enough after they almost _k_ _illed themselves_ , they’d wanna keep in touch with you after high school.” She tilted her head then. “And who messages a guy nonstop, constantly hangs out with him while he has a girlfriend, then just gets with him right after they break up _Grace_?”

It had gotten uncomfortably quiet, probably because people felt bad that she was ripping into the guy dealing with physical therapy. Well, Lola was so small, she’d probably need physical therapy after having the baby too, so she didn’t really care anymore.

She continued on back to Tristan, tried to ignore the stares and Frankie buzzing excitedly next to her.

“I’m great by the way. The baby’s doing good. Thanks for wondering. Oh and one more thing...” She wrapped her arm through Frankie’s, turned to leave. “Don’t call Esme _exotic_. It’s racist.”

At that, they marched down the hall confidently together. In Lola’s head she could hear cheering, being carried on a parade. _Defender of the Undefended_. What? She liked being dramatic sometimes. Regardless, her cheeks were still flaming hot and her heart was accelerating at a rapid pace that she knew for once wasn’t a pregnancy symptom.

“That was _awesome_.” Frankie giggled as they wove through another hall, far from the iciness that was the earlier hallway.

And Lola sighed.

“Really? Because I was terrified.”

* * *

By the time Lola reached the Hollingsworth residence after dropping by her own home to see her dad, everyone and their mom heard what happened. She walked into the giant mansion and the stern silence that permeated throughout needed to be popped like a bubble or balloon.

She found Frankie and Hunter sitting together in the den and they went quiet once she walked in. But then Hunter started clapping.

Apparently Lola wasn’t the only dramatic kid that went to Degrassi.

She rolled her eyes and fumbled a curtsy with her belly in the way. Frankie laughed, smacking Hunter's arms.

“Stop that, you’re such a dork!”

“Come on, she even defended your _girlfriend_.”

“I know.” Frankie smiled, a big one that didn’t look like it’d disappear anytime soon.

If Lola could do that all the time, make her best friend smile so happily like that, she would. If only Shay had seen her.

Miles walked into the room then and she realized that he was the one who’d been stern. Maybe not stern exactly, but worried. He was always so worried lately.

Remembering himself, he quickly pecked her on the cheek. Lola grinned and decided that she refused to feel bad about any of this.

“Miss me?”

“Always.”

“Are you mad?”

Miles sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Not _mad_ , just… taken aback.”

“Am I not allowed to defend myself?”

“What?” He stared at her in confusion. “Of course you are.”

“That’s all I did, Miles.”

“She was actually pretty tame, all things considered.” Frankie interjected. “She still told him she felt bad for his injury, was as polite as ever. But you can’t exactly blame a pregnant girl for getting mad when she’s being treated poorly. Oh! Miles, she told off Grace too, it was _so cool_.”

Lola and Miles both rolled their eyes, but she was still smiling and he was trying to stifle his own. They turned back to each other, Miles’s stance relaxing considerably.

“I do feel bad he got hurt though, you understand that right?”

“Of course I do.”

“I just want you to be proud of me.”

Miles pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled in close and took in his scent of books and strawberries while trying to ignore the gagging noises Hunter made.

“I’m always proud of you Lo. Don’t you forget it.”

And for the rest of their lives together she never would.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Some Fresme in there too as a lil treat. More for me but who cares.


End file.
